Indonesia In Wonderland
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Rona-rona Indonesia dalam fanfiksi, dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-67 Republik tercinta. Perayaan berbalut petualangan yang berawal dari seekor kelinci dan halaman belakang rumah Indonesia. OCs. ONESHOT. FICCEPTION.


Hari ini tepat tanggal 17 Agustus 2012. Hari yang seharusnya jadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang personifikasi negara di Pasifik, Indonesia. Sayangnya, pemuda berpenampilan fisik umur dua puluhan—tapi aslinya sudah berumur enam puluh tahun—kelewat repot sampai tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan berulang tahun barang sejengkal. Repot mengurus pesta ulang tahun di rumahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya urusan hias-menghias ini tidak serepot kedengarannya. Indonesia hanya perlu mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tahun lalu dia gunakan untuk pesta yang serupa. Bukannya pelit, tapi Indonesia sedang berhemat. Sayang uang, katanya. Cari uang zaman sekarang susahnya setengah mati. Belum lagi, dia sedang puasa, jadinya dia malas untuk keluar rumah dan beli kebutuhan pesta. Alasan klise dan agak tak masuk akal...

Satu hal yang membuat Indonesia kewalahan. Satu hadiah ulang tahun yang datang terlalu awal dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di seberang benua sana.

Indonesia mengerang kesal saat bunyi mendecit itu terdengar semakin keras. Tergopoh-gopoh, pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini meletakkan piring-piring kertas ke atas meja dan bertolak ke dapur. Dibukanya lemari pendingin dan mengambil kotak berisi potongan wortel kecil lalu ia segera berlari menuju halaman belakang.

Di sana, sebuah kandang besi ukuran sedang berdiri di tengah halaman berumput hijau. Seekor kelinci gemuk berwarna putih bersih sibuk mengendus-endus mangkuk makanannya yang kosong melompong. Kelinci itu kembali berdecit antusias ketika melihat Indonesia datang membawakannya makanan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Indonesia berjongkok dan membuka pintu kandang. Diambilnya mangkuk plastik makanan si kelinci dan dia isi pelan-pelan dengan potongan wortel.

Kelinci hadiah ulang tahun dari Belanda ini yang membuat pekerjaan Indonesia tak selesai-selesai. Kelinci putih—yang kalau dihiraukan selera makannya yang kelewat bar-bar—berpenampilan imut ini ternyata lebih merepotkan dibandingkan si Komo, komodo jantan peliharaan Indonesia. Tiap saat, Bunny—nama kelewat tidak kreatif yang diberikan Indonesia secara semena-mena—merengek minta makan, diusap, dan... intinya, kelinci satu ini manja menyaingi Belanda.

"Kamu makannya jangan kebanyakan, dong..." gumam Indonesia sambil mengelus Bunny yang mulai menjalankan misi penghabisan makan siang jilid tujuh. "_Ntar _kamu gendut, obesitas kayak si Amerika. Kamu mau?"

Omongan Indonesia hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Bunny. Lebih brengsek lagi, si kelinci tak tahu diri ini malah memantati Indonesia, seolah mengejek si personifikasi.

"...brengsek..." gerutu Indonesia. Kalau bukan karena ini hadiah ehem-dari Belanda-ehem dan kelewat imut, sudah ia sate sejak dulu. "_Udah_, ah. Aku mau balik ke _dalem_. Kamu makan yang tenang di sini, ya?"

Sialnya Indonesia bicara dengan seekor kelinci yang kelewat nakal dengan sikap '_sebodo-amat-gue-mau-ngapain-weee_' membuat pesannya barusan lagi-lagi dianggap angin lalu yang sangat tidak penting. Bagai iklan lewat yang benar-benar _cuma _numpang lewat di televisi.

Bunny mengendus-endus mangkuk makannya—yang sudah kosong **lagi**—dan mengendus udara, mencari-cari aroma makanan yang bisa memenuhi rongga perutnya yang masih menjerit minta diisi (Singapura yang sempat berkunjung dan melihat cara makan si kelinci curiga kalau ada _black hole _di dalam perut si kelinci). Entah apa yang mendorong Bunny—mungkin aroma makanan kelewat wangi dari tetangga sebelah rumah Indonesia—si kelinci putih ini melompat antusias ke arah semak-semak.

"Bunny!" Indonesia yang menyadari kepergian kelincinnya itu langsung menjerit panik. Melupakan persiapan pesta ulang tahunnya yang masih setengah jalan, Indonesia berlari mengejar Bunny. Dengan susah payah sampai terjatuh, personifikasi berambut hitam ini mati-matian menangkap Bunny. Sepasang mata abu-abu itu membelalak lebar ketika melihat Bunny mendekati sebuah lubang yang cukup besar—kapan ada lubang seperti itu di halaman rumah Indonesia?—dan melompat masuk.

"AAAAAAHH!" jerit Indonesia terdengar panjang dan begitu melarat, memotong keheningan kompleks perumahannya. Beruntung sekitar rumahnya mulai sepi ditinggal pemiliknya mudik lebaran. "KENAPA KAMU BIKIN STRES ORANG _AJA_, PAKAI _NYEMPLUNG _KE LUBANG SEGALA, AAAAAHHH!"

Adegan berikutnya adalah Indonesia yang mencak-mencak di depan lubang berukuran kecil—asumsikan berdiameter enam puluhan sentimeter—sambil meratapi kelinci barunya yang lenyap ditelan lubang hitam. Senakal-nakalnya si Komo, dia tidak pernah iseng masuk ke lubang. Paling hanya buat macet Jakarta...

Menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya, Indonesia lalu berjongkok di depan lubang, memikirkan cara yang paling pas untuk mengambil kembali kelincinya. Memang binatang pengerat satu itu membuatnya kewalahan, tapi membayangkan Belanda yang rewel menanyai kabar kelinci hadiahnya bisa membuat Indonesia botak permanen.

"Hmm... Lubangnya lumayan besar, sih. Bisa, lah, kalau mau _masukin _setengah badan ke dalam..." Indonesia bergumam sendiri, memikirkan strategi paling jitu untuk menarik kembali si kelinci ke dunia nyata. "Tapi, di dalam gelap sekali... Ah, _sebodo._"

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Indonesia mengulurkan tangannya, meraba-raba tanpa arah ke dalam lubang. Kesal karena tidak mendapatkan hasil kecuali tangan yang mulai kotor dengan tanah dan rumput kering, Indonesia memutuskan untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Sedikit ragu dan takut-takut, Indonesia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang gelap tersebut. Beruntung hari masih siang dan matahari bersinar cukup terang, memberikan Indonesia bantuan penyinaran yang cukup. "Bunny? Ayo, keluar. Nanti kamu dicaplok ular kalau di dalam sini terus."

Entah apa yang terjadi—Indonesia berani bertaruh kalau penyebabnya adalah tanah kelewat lembek yang menjadi pijakan tangannya—tanah di dalam lubang mendadak melesak ke dalam bumi, jatuh. Indonesia yang berpijak terlalu jauh ke dalam lubang tak sempat menarik mundur tubuhnya. Diiringi jerit kaget dan ketakutan, Indonesia jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tak berujung.

.

.

**INDONESIA IN WONDERLAND**

.

Peringatan berupa** double-OC, plot campur-aduk,** dan _**slash**_

Beberapa karakter **Hetalia Axis Powers **yang muncul adalah kepunyaan **Hidekazu Himaruya** dan pembuatan fanfiksi ini tidak mengambil keuntungan material maupun non-material

Terinspirasi dari **Clamp In Wonderland **dan **Alice In Wonderland**

.

**OCs **kepunyaan **are . key . take . tour **dan **ry0kiku**, serta beberapa **OCs **yang di-mention milik **skadihelias, vreemdleven, **dan **Jowo . Londo**

Setting dan plot cerita yang hadir di fanfiksi ini adalah **fanfiksi **karangan **are . key . take . tour **dan **Spice Islands**

.

Terima kasih kepada penghuni **Spice Islands **yang memberi ide sinting ini, terutama **ry0kiku**

.

**A ficception. Kind of...**

.

.

Jatuh menghantam lantai keramik bukanlah opsi utama yang diinginkan Indonesia ketika akhirnya dia bertemu bidang nyata. Apalagi wajahnya lebih dulu yang beradu dengan lantai. Beruntung giginya masih utuh semua dan hidungnya tidak merangsek ke dalam muka. Paling hanya sedikit benjol di kening dan rasa nyeri di tulang pipi sebelah kirinya.

Pelan-pelan, sang personifikasi bermata abu-abu itu mendorong tubuhnya dan bangkit. Sambil mengusap kepalanya dan mengerang pelan, Indonesia mencoba untuk mengenali tempat dia berada saat ini. Ruangannya agak kotor, penuh dengan _filing cabinet_ dan map-map cokelat berserakan. Belum lagi kertas dan tas kerja yang diletakkan asal di atas kursi—

Suara kokangan senjata membuat tubuh Indonesia kaku seketika. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan moncong pistol beradu dengan batok kepalanya.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu ke sini, _doppelganger_?"

Tunggu... suaranya terdengar familiar. Bukan rekan, bukan keluarga, tapi orang ini terdengar seperti... suaranya sendiri?

Pelan-pelan, Indonesia melirik dari balik punggungnya, mencoba untuk mengidentifikasi orang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati mata abu-abu yang begitu identik dengan miliknya menatap balik dengan galak. Bukan hanya mata, tapi juga wajah, rambut, dan... sepertinya tinggi badan mereka juga sama.

Orang yang berdiri sambil menodongkan pistol ini kelewat mirip dengan Indonesia...

"Jawab aku, brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau datang ke kantor polisi dengan wujudku seperti itu!?" Lagi, suara itu bicara. Kali ini terdengar lebih tak sabaran. "Bicara sekarang sebelum kuledakkan kepalamu!"

Mati. Mau jawab apa Indonesia? Dia juga sama bingungnya dengan orang ini! Baru sedetik yang lalu dia ada di halaman belakang rumahnya, mengejar kelinci obesitas dengan nafsu makan lebih mengerikan dari Amerika, sekarang dia sudah berlutut di lantai keramik—sedikit berdebu kalau Indonesia mau tambahkan—dengan mulut pistol menempel di kepalanya.

Rupanya keributan itu mengundang beberapa orang untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Lebih tepatnya empat orang yang cukup dikenal Indonesia. Tiga orang trio pembuat onar dan satu orang lagi adalah orang brengsek yang tak mau putus dari Indonesia selama 350 tahun lamanya.

"Rangga, kau kutinggal beli makan saja kok, sudah heboh begini..." ucap Antonio—"Spanyol?"—yang langsung masuk ke dalam kantor sambil membawa beberapa kantung berisi makanan cepat saji. Sejenak, sang pemuda berambut cokelat ini berhenti di ambang pintu ketika melihat ada dua orang mirip bagai kembar di dalam kantornya.

Bukan Antonio namanya kalau bereaksi seperti orang normal.

"Waah~ Rangga, kamu _gak _cerita ke kita kalau kembaranmu mau datang berkunjung hari ini~" kata Antonio dengan suara cerianya. Sang pemuda Spanyol buru-buru meletakkan belanjaannya dan menarik Indonesia berdiri sambil menjabat tangan sang personifikasi dengan sangat antusias. "Kenalkan, namaku Antonio Carriedo~"

"Menjauh darinya, Antonio!" bentak Rangga. Berreta kesayangannya teracung lurus ke arah Indonesia, siap untuk memuntahkan peluru. "Dan aku tidak punya kembaran! Amit-amit aku punya kembaran! Mengurus satu orang adik saja aku sudah kewalahan setengah mati, jangan tambah bebanku dengan mengurus satu orang lagi!"

"Ah, Rangga. Jangan galak-galak begitu." Seorang pria tinggi dengan penampilan kelewat mirip Belanda mendekati sosok bernama Rangga itu dan merangkulnya. Sambil tersenyum menjijikan—Indonesia berani bersumpah tadi dia melihat orang ini mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda ke arahnya—pria itu melanjutkan, "Semuanya ini pasti ada penjelasannya, kok."

"Penjelasannya itu hanya satu! Orang ini pasti jebakan licik yang dibuat musuhku untuk—"

"Musuh?" Kali ini giliran seorang pria albino yang kelewat mirip Prusia yang angkat bicara. "Untuk apa musuhmu mengirimkan kembaranmu, Rangga? Sangat tidak _awesome_. Sekalian saja kirim pembunuh bayaran, kan?"

"Ma... maksudku, ini pasti jebakan dari Commedia dell'Arte!" jerit Rangga. Mata abu-abu itu kembali menatap galak ke arah Indonesia dan mulut pistol kembali diacungkan di depan mukanya. "Itu benar, kan?! Kamu pasti mata-mata yang dikirim Commedia dell'Arte untuk menyusup ke kantor polisi, menggagalkan segala rencana polisi untuk menangkap Il Dottore dan anak buahnya!"

Sesaat, empat orang polisi saling berpandangan sebelum melirik iba ke arah Rangga. Indonesia sendiri hanya bisa diam membisu, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dari deretan kata yang diucapkan lelaki bernama Rangga itu tak satu pun ia mengerti. Apa pula itu Commedia dell'Arte? Bukannya itu kelompok drama komedi keliling zaman dulu punya Italia bersaudara, ya?

"..._Mon cher_, musuh utama Commedia dell'Arte kan Antonio." kata seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang sambil menggeleng pelan. "Harusnya kopian Antonio yang sekarang berdiri di sini, bukan imitasi dirimu."

Sembarangan saja mereka bilang aku imitasi, pikir Indonesia. Beruntung Indonesia sendiri terlalu bingung dengan situasi ini dan memutuskan untuk diam. Kalau tidak, dia bakal lebih cerewet dari pemuda bernama Rangga itu.

Bunyi decit yang begitu Indonesia hafal terdengar samar dari luar kantor. Susah payah, Indonesia mengintip dari balik pundak Antonio dan tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Bunny melompat pelan sambil mengendus-endus lantai keramik kantor polisi.

Indonesia tak tahu kalau ia menjerit antusias melihat Bunny melompat imut melewati ambang pintu.

"Permisi semuanya. Aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Indonesia kelewat ceria, akhirnya bisa keluar dari tempat sinting ini dengan omongan yang sama sekali tidak dia pahami.

Menghiraukan protes dari Rangga, ucapan selamat tinggal kelewat riang Antonio, dan keluhan betapa tidak _awesome_-nya Indonesia yang main kabur dari Gilbert, sang personifikasi berambut hitam ikal itu langsung melesat keluar kantor. Dia nyaris menabrak mesin pembuat kopi yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu—"Orang bodoh macam mana yang meletakkan mesin sebesar ini di depan pintu?!"—ketika keluar. Beruntung Indonesia sempat memutar tubuhnya dan berlari mengejar Bunny.

Sepertinya kemunculan Indonesia yang kelewat mendadak membuat Bunny kaget. Kelinci gendut berwarna putih itu malah melompat semakin cepat, berusaha kabur dari Indonesia yang mengejar.

"Bunny! Sini kamu!" seru Indonesia, kesal. Baru kali ini dia dikerjai peliharaannya sendiri. Nanti saat Belanda datang ke rumahnya, dia kembalikan saja kelinci merepotkan ini. Dapat buket tulip masih lebih mending daripada kelinci kelewat rakus dan nakal seperti ini.

Indonesia berseru gembira saat ia berhasil menangkap Bunny. Didekapnya kelinci itu dekat ke dada, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melepaskannya. "Akhirnya!"

Kelewat senang karena berhasil menangkap Bunny membuatnya tak waspada dengan kondisi sekitar. Kakinya yang menginjak genangan air—entah muncul dari mana—terpeleset dan membuat tubuhnya terpelanting ke depan, menabrak kaca jendela sampai pecah.

Indonesia menatap ngeri ketika trotoar di bawahnya semakin mendekat. Kedua mata abu-abu itu memejam erat sambil berdoa demi keselamatannya.

.

.

_**Penuh curiga dan tak mau mengalah. Berapi-api dan bermulut tajam.**_

_**Indonesia masa perjuangan kemerdekaan.**_

.

.

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu akhirnya membuka perlahan-lahan untuk menemui dirinya di dalam sebuah kabin sempit dengan tempat tidur gantung berjejer rapi. Nuasanya cokelat dan wangi kayu yang begitu unik menggelitik penciuman Indonesia. Kali ini, bokongnya tidak berbentur dengan material keras, melainkan tempat empuk yang dia duga sebagai kasur.

Indonesia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mengitari kabin, mencari-cari kelinci putih bersih yang semula ada dalam pelukannya. "Heran," gumamnya. "Rasanya tadi aku sudah pegang, kenapa sekarang bisa lepas lagi, ya? Apa gara-gara aku terlempar ke tempat aneh ini?"

Indonesia sudah memeriksa setiap sudut, celah, dan kolong yang mungkin menjadi tempat persembunyian kelinci itu. Sambil merutuk kesal, Indonesia memutuskan untuk mulai mencari ke luar kabin. Agak mustahil, sih, tapi siapa tahu kelinci hiperaktif kebanyakan makan itu bisa kabur keluar, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Kenapa aku bisa tersesat di kapal seperti ini, ya?" gumam Indonesia sambil meraih gagang pintu kabin. "Tadi aku kesasar di kantor polisi, sekarang aku malah—"

Omongan Indonesia terhenti di kerongkongan ketika dia melongokkan kepala keluar kabin. Mulutnya menganga lebar, terpana dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Pemandangan luar sebuah kapal seharusnya adalah lautan biru yang begitu luas, lengkap dengan langit cerah berawan putih bagai kapas. Kalau beruntung, perjalanan akan ditemani dengan lumba-lumba yang berlompatan riang, menjadi pertanda baik bagi para pelaut atas perjalanan mereka. Tapi ini...

Banjir bintang di mana-mana. Galaksi dan nebula warna-warni begitu dekat. Meteor. Dan... barusan itu batu meteorit lewat? Lalu... tunggu. Yang barusan tadi itu Uranus?

"Lho? Reinhart, kukira kamu sudah kembali ke kamar?"

Suara lembut wanita membuat Indonesia menoleh dan mendapati Belgia mengedip tanpa dosa. Tangannya penuh dengan sekeranjang kentang. Tak jauh di belakang Belgia, Italia Utara tersenyum riang sambil mengucap "Vee~" dengan polosnya.

"Vee? Reinhart masih lapar? Aku masih punya banyak pasta di dapur, vee~" kata Italia Utara dengan begitu semangat. "Aku juga masih lapar, kok! Ayo, kita makan pasta lagi!"

"Ya ampun, Feli. Kamu sudah makan sepuluh piring pasta, masa' masih belum kenyang?" tegur Belgia sambil tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau terlalu banyak makan, nanti kau gemuk, lho."

Indonesia mendengus pelan ketika imaji seorang Italia Utara menjelma menjadi kelincinya yang rakus. Sama-sama kelaparan setiap detik dan bikin gemas. "Maaf sekali, Italia. Aku harus pergi mencari kelinciku dan pergi dari... entah tempat apa ini."

"Ini La Sagrada," ucap seseorang dari atas geladak utama, tempat kendali kapal berada—_forecastle deck_. "Kapal perompak dalam perjalanan mencari peta harta karun yang tersembunyi di Treasure Planet. Kau sendiri siapa, _doppelganger_?"

"Lho? Reinhart?" Belgia menatap kaget sosok pemuda yang berdiri di belakang Indonesia. Matanya menatap bergantian antara si pemuda dengan Indonesia, tak percaya. "Kukira orang ini kamu, Reinhart..."

Tanpa perlu berbalik dan bertatapan langsung dengan orangnya, Indonesia sudah tahu kalau orang yang bicara ini adalah 'kembaran' tak langsungnya. Sama seperti di kantor polisi tadi. Orang kali ini namanya Reinhart, ya?

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada urusannya dengan perebutan harta, jadi... bisa biarkan aku pergi sekarang?" kata Indonesia sambil mengangkat tangannya, gestur sederhana yang menunjukkan dia tidak berbahaya. "Aku betul-betul harus kembali ke rumah dan mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku sebelum tamu-tamunya datang."

Pemuda bernama Reinhart—sama-sama berambut hitam ikal dan bermata abu-abu seperti Indonesia—berjalan menuju geladak utama dengan kening berkerenyit. Mata abu-abunya menatap Indonesia dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, meneliti dengan seksama tiruan yang ia temui ini. "...kau mirip sekali denganku."

Ah, rupanya yang ini lebih beradab dibandingkan yang pertama. Paling tidak, si Reinhart ini tidak langsung menodongkan senjata ke arahnya dan mengancam akan meledakkan kepala Indonesia.

"Ribut-ribut apa, sih?! Ini sudah waktunya tidur dan kalian masih bikin gaduh di atas sini, _chigi_!"

"_Fratello, _Reinhart punya kembaran, vee~" seru Italia Utara antusias. Italia paling muda itu menarik kakaknya yang baru saja melongokkan kepala dari kabin tidur ke geladak, mengajaknya untuk melihat secara langsung 'kembaran' yang barusan ia ceritakan.

Italia Selatan membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mencabut blaster dari _utility belt_-nya. Dengan sorot mata beringas, sang mekanikLa Sagrada membidik Indonesia dan berseru, "Menjauh darinya, Reinhart! Ini pasti jebakan dari Bloody Marry!"

Astaga... apalagi ini? Sudah berapa kali orang menodongkan senjata ke arah hari ini?

"Hentikan, Lovino!" bela Reinhart. "Dia belum tentu anggota Bloody Marry."

"Kau tidak punya hak memerintahkanku di sini, Peta! Kaptenku hanya Antonio dan hanya dia yang berhak memerintahkanku!" balas Lovino dengan ketus. "Aku tak mau ambil resiko kapal kita disusupi musuh seperti ini!"

"Umm... Sebetulnya, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini..." gumam Indonesia ragu. "Aku hanya mengejar kelinciku yang lari dan entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai di tempat ini..."

"Kelinci?" gumam Belgia dan Italia Utara berbarengan.

Reinhart melirik Indonesia dengan pandangan ingin tahu sekaligus bingung. "...bagaimana bisa seekor kelinci membawamu kemari?" tanyanya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu..." balas Indonesia pelan. "Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku masih berada di halaman rumahku, mengejar kelinci brengsek hadiah dari si rambut jabrik menyebalkan—"

"Dari kakakku?" potong Belgia. "Kau kenal kakakku?"

"Um... kalau yang kau maksud itu Belanda, ya. Dia memang kakakmu, kan, Belgie?" sahut Indonesia sambi menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tak memperhatikan sorot mata Reinhart yang berubah dingin dan penuh kemarahan ketika sosok kakak Belgia ini disebut-sebut.

"Dibunuh saja kelincinya, sekalian sama orangnya..."

"Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Kau bicara apa tadi?" tanya Indonesia yang menoleh ke arah Reinhart.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa." kata Reinhart buru-buru sambil memaksakan tawa. Mata abu-abunya lalu menatap berkeliling seperti mencari sesuatu—Indonesia sempat menduga dia mencari alasan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan—"Hei. Apa kelincimu warnanya putih dan gemuk?"

"Iya. Kau lihat?"

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Reinhart, Indonesia memekik gembira saat melihat kelinci imut-imutnya sedang asik menggerogoti wortel utuh yang sepertinya dia curi dari dapur kapal. Tubuh gemuknya sedikit tertutupi oleh tumpukan tebal tali, tapi buntutnya yang berbulu lebat menyembul dari sela-sela tali, bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan seiring dengan gerakan Bunny yang dengan riang melahap wortel itu.

Indonesia segera berlari ke arah Bunny, lagi-lagi membuat kelinci itu berdecit kaget dan langsung melompat, kabur. Sialnya, satu-satunya jalan keluar Bunny adalah tepian geladak yang berbatasan langsung dengan angkasa luar tak berbatas.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Indonesia jatuh.

.

.

_**Pasrah pada takdir dan submisif. Melankolis dan patah hati.**_

_**Indonesia di awal perjuangan kemerdekaan.**_

_._

_._

Ketika mata abu-abu itu kembali terbuka untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Indonesia sudah pasrah. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau dia masih berada di tempat asing entah di dunia mana. Mungkin kembali terdampar di luar angkasa? Atau sekarang terdampar ke masa lalu? Masa depan? Atau jangan-jangan ke masa pre-historik ala manusia gua atau dinosaurus atau—

"Kau ini siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang entah sudah berapa kali didengar Indonesia, membuat telinga pemuda Asia ini jengah. Sekali-kali, biarkan dia yang menjerit "Aku di mana, dengan siapa, sedang berbuat apa". Maklumi saja omongan yang disadur secara kasar dari lagu band... yang cukup _mainstream _beberapa tahun lalu mendadak muncul. Indonesia yang stres berat selalu mendadak dangdut atau alay. Atau kadang kombinasi keduanya.

"Hei, aku tanya kau sekali lagi; **kau ini siapa**?!"

Indonesia memutar bola matanya sebelum berbalik dan membentak orang sialan yang kelewat ngotot ini. Dia sudah menduga kalau akan bertemu pandangan dengan mata abu-abu dan melihat wajah yang begitu identik dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, dia tidak menduga akan berada dalam situasi seperti ini...

"Ah, Rangga. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sampai mendatangkan kembaranmu hanya karena kemarin malam aku bilang tentang _threesome_, kan?" Senyum penuh kepuasan terukir di wajah tampan seorang pria berambut pirang dengan mata hijau—Belanda. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala sementara tubuh polosnya bersandar dengan santai di _headboard _tempat tidur.

Polos... sama polosnya dengan pemuda berambut ikal berantakan yang berbaring di samping Belanda. Hanya selembar selimut tipis yang menutupi bagian tubuh paling privat keduanya.

Indonesia rasanya seperti melihat ulang adegan ranjang dirinya dengan Belanda beberapa tahun yang lalu...

Pemuda bernama Rangga itu memutar bola matanya dan berkata, "Dan aku sudah bilang sejak tadi malam kalau aku tidak setuju tentang _threesome_. Pergi saja ke tempat Antonio dan Lovino kalau kau _ngidam threesome, _tapi jangan mengemis kepadaku!"

"Kupikir dengan _love life_-mu di masa lalu kau setuju dengan ideku."

"Will, hidup percintaanku tak ada hubungannya dengan _threesome, foursome_, atau berapapun jumlah yang sekarang berputar di otak mesummu itu."

"Mesum? Tega sekali kau bicara seperti itu pada tunanganmu sendiri."

"Hei, waktu itu aku dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Menikah denganmu atau mendekam di penjara dengan tuntutan penipuan. Menurutmu aku lebih memilih dipenjara?"

"Mengaku sajalah kalau kau memang mencintaiku, Rangga."

"Orang pelit sepertimu? Yang kuminta untuk sewa _venue _di The Plaza saja perlu pemikiran lama dan penuh keraguan?"

"**The Plaza, **Rangga. Tempat itu bahkan jauh lebih mahal dari total pembelian _penthouse_-ku dikali seratus."

"Kau berlebihan, Willem..."

Indonesia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan dari kaki tempat tidur perdebatan dua sejoli ini sambil tersenyum geli. Mungkin seperti ini yang dulu terjadi setiap kali Indonesia dan Belanda terbangun di pagi hari setelah malam liar penuh hasrat. Meski tempat mereka terbangun tidak pernah semewah ini, ditambah pemandangan gedung pencakar langit yang begitu megah—tunggu, bukankah itu Empire State?

Bunyi decit kelinci yang terdengar samar membangunkan Indonesia dari lamunannya kembali ke realita. Kenyataan menyebalkan bahwa ia harus mengambil kelinci hadiah ulang tahunnya itu dan pulang, entah bagaimana caranya.

Rupanya bukan Indonesia saja yang terburu-buru waktu. Pemuda bernama Rangga itu juga beranjak dari tempat tidur—terima kasih atas kesadaran dirinya untuk mengambil _boxer _dan memakainya di balik selimut. Sambil menggaruk kepala dan menguap pelan, Rangga bergerak menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau mau ke mana, Rangga?" tanya Willem. Sepertinya pria berambut pirang itu mulai tak menyadari kehadiran Indonesia yang masih bengong di tepian tempat tidur.

"Aku ada rapat proyek dengan Kiku jam delapan. Aku sudah harus ada di biro sebelum jam delapan." sahut Rangga sambil lalu. "Setelah itu, aku ada janji makan siang dengan Antonio dan Magnus di Masa."

"Masa? Kau makan siang di Masa?"

"Iya, Masa. Memangnya kenapa? Pakai uangku, kok, tenang saja."

"Tapi, Masa..."

"Kau tidak bisa ikut ke Masa, Will. Kita sudah pas pesan kursinya."

"Masa..."

"Masa _bodo _dengan omongan kalian, tapi aku harus pergi." ucap Indonesia, mulai capek mendengarkan perseteruan dua sejoli ini. Apa dia dan Belanda juga sama rewelnya seperti dua orang ini? "Aku harus segera kembali ke rumahku."

"Kau mau kuantarkan?" tanya Rangga. Dia sudah setengah jalan menuju kamar mandi dan melongokkan kepala dari celah pintu. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa antarkan. Kantorku di _wall street, _tak terlalu jauh dari Cipriani. Lima belas menit lagi aku selesai, kok."

"Tidak usah, sungguh." kata Indonesia, sopan. "Aku agak terburu-buru, sebenarnya. Selain itu, aku masih harus mencari kelinciku dulu."

"Kelinci?" Mata hijau pria bernama Willem itu tampak antusias ketika tahu bahwa seekor kelinci berada di dalam _penthouse_-nya. "Kau punya kelinci?"

"Ya. Kelinci kelewat nakal yang hobi pergi ke tempat orang tanpa permisi." desis Indonesia yang mendecak sebal. Kepala Indonesia mendongak saat suara decit itu terdengar semakin jelas. Arahnya dari... belakang meja kecil itu. "Dan... um... mungkin kau mau sekalian mampir toko bangunan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kelinciku menggerogoti kabel teleponmu."

Menghiraukan jerit panik Willem dan Rangga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam kamar mandi, Indonesia langsung menggendong Bunny. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, dia berlari secepat mungkin ke pintu keluar. Akhirnya, dia tidak perlu jatuh bebas dari lantai sepuluh atau geladak kapal. Kali ini, pasti dia akan kembali ke rumahnya, Indonesia yakin!

Mungkin...

.

.

_**Tenang dan manipulatif. Bermulut tajam dan merasa superior.**_

_**Indonesia pasca perjuangan kemerdekaan.**_

_._

_._

Rupanya tidak. Indonesia sekarang terdampar di pantai yang tak terlalu asing, tapi tidak juga familiar baginya. Sialnya, Bunny yang sudah di tangan kembali menghilang. Sepertinya kelinci satu ini punya bakat menjadi Carmen Sandiego atau Waldo. Hobi menghilang dan bersembunyi, bikin susah pemiliknya.

Pantai itu cukup sepi. Malah tak ada siapa-siapa di pantai itu selain Indonesia. Tebing yang tinggi dan cukup curam berada di sebelah kanannya, berhadapan langsung dengan ombak ganas yang menerpa karang di bawah tebing. Satu-satunya rumah yang ada dekat pantai itu adalah sebuah rumah berlantai tiga dengan cat putih bersih. Pagar yang menghadap ke jalanan cukup tinggi, tapi yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai tak diberi pagar sama sekali.

Pantai yang kelewat sepi ini malah membuat Indonesia bergidik kedinginan dihembus angin pantai. Matahari juga mulai terbenam dan langit mulai gelap.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mencari Bunny sebelum gelap." gumam Indonesia pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat kondisi pantai yang begitu kosong membuatnya yakin kalau Bunny tidak mungkin ada di sini. Indonesia langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke jalanan utama. Sesaat, dia sempat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya—sepertinya dari arah rumah tepi pantai itu—tapi tidak ia gubris. Toh, nama yang diteriakkan itu 'Rangga', bukan namanya. Kalau dia berteriak 'Indonesia', baru si personifikasi bermata abu-abu ini mau menoleh.

Berjalan tak menentu arah membawa Indonesia ke jalanan padat dengan toko-toko berjejer. Orang berlalu lalang di trotoar yang sempit dan kendaraan bermotor memadati jalanan satu arah, membuat Indonesia teriingat akan suasana Bali atau Lombok. Tapi, sepertinya tempat ini bukan di Bali atau Lombok—

Sepasang tangan menangkap pergelangan tangannya, membuat langkah Indonesia terhenti. Indonesia memutar tubuhnya dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat di balik kacamata. Pemiliknya memakai jas lengkap di tengah udara panas seperti ini.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, Rangga. Kau bisa telat makan malam dan Gar sudah rewel sedaritadi."

Hah?

"Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang." Kata Indonesia. "Aku bukan Rangga."

Anehnya, pemuda berkacamata itu malah tertawa ketika mendengar omongan Indonesia. "Sepertinya amnesiamu semakin parah, ya, Rangga? Oke, mari kita mulai dari awal. Aku Sanjoyo Setiabudi. Kau tinggal bersama denganku di rumah tepi pantai, begitu pula dengan tiga orang lainnya. Kau ingat Garuda? Guntur? Dan Eka?"

Orang ini sinting, pikir Indonesia.

Mata si pemuda berkacamata yang mengaku bernama Sanjoyo itu mendadak melebar dan mulutnya membuka-menutup seperti ikan. Sesuatu telah membuatnya kehabisan kata-kata. Entah kenapa, Indonesia tahu apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Kembarannya. _Doppelganger_-nya.

"...Rangga...?"

Di belakang Indonesia, seorang pemuda dengan wajah identik berbalut baju tebal dan syal melingkari lehernya berjalan santai sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang rotan. Sanjoyo langsung beranjak dan meraih tangan Rangga, nyaris menjatuhkan keranjangnya. "Kau ke mana saja, Rangga? Aku dan Gar mencarimu sejak tadi!"

Pemuda bernama Rangga itu hanya mengedip tanpa dosa sebelum mengangkat keranjang rotan yang ia bawa. "Tadi, aku bermaksud membeli makanan kucing yang dipesan Eka untuk kucing-kucing di sekitar rumah—"

"Makanan kucing, Rangga?!" ulang Sanjoyo, tampak frustrasi. "Pantas saja alergiku semakin parah setiap harinya! Kau dan Eka memberi makan kucing-kucing liar di sekitar rumah?!"

Tiga kedipan tanpa dosa. "Ya. Habis, kasihan kucing-kucing itu..."

Sanjoyo hanya bisa mengerang kesal dan menahan diri untuk mencabuti rambutnya.

"Tapi, sampai di dalam _pet shop_, aku malah tergoda untuk beli ini." kata Rangga dengan begitu gembira dan mengangkat keranjang rotan yang ia bawa. Pelan-pelan, Rangga membuka tutup keranjang dan suara decit yang begitu familiar terdengar. "Aku malah membeli seekor kelinci. Lucu, kan? Kau tidak alergi dengan kelinci, kan, Joni?"

Kelinci?

Buru-Buru Indonesia menyambar keranjang tersebut dan mengintip isinya. Benar dugaannya. Di dalam sana, Bunny duduk tenang sambil memakan wortelnya. Beruntung! Indonesia tak perlu repot-repot mencari kelinci ini, bahkan ia mendapatkan keranjang gratis!

"Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi ini kelinciku. Sampai nanti!" kata Indonesia buru-buru dan segera berlari menjauh dari dua orang yang masih mematung.

Indonesia kembali mengintip ke dalam keranjang dan tersenyum gembira saat melihat si kelinci itu duduk diam, sepertinya tertidur. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke rumahnya dengan tenang. Itu juga kalau Indonesia tahu bagaimana kembali ke rumahnya...

Suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga membuat Indonesia mendongak. Mata abu-abunya menatap ngeri saat sebuah truk besar berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang mengarah ke arahnya.

Yang bisa Indonesia lakukan hanya memejamkan mata dan berharap yang terbaik.

.

.

_**Polos dan berpikiran positif. Penuh senyum dan ramah pada siapa saja.**_

_**Indonesia sebelum dan awal penjajahan.**_

.

.

Indonesia membuka matanya. Halusnya rerumputan terasa menggelitik kulit sang personifikasi, menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah kembali ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Sambil mengerang pelan, Indonesia mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi terduduk. Dia baru saja mendapatkan mimpi paling aneh yang pernah dia lihat. Kelewat aneh sampai tak bisa dipercaya...

Sebuah kotak rotan yang cukup besar tak sengaja tersandung oleh kakinya, membuat Indonesia menunduk. Kotak yang sama persis seperti yang terakhir ia bawa dari... entah dari mana itu. Jadi... itu semua nyata? Bukan mimpi?

"Indonesia!" Suara panik seorang Belanda terdengar dari dalam rumah. Sang pria berambut jabrik itu berlari ke arah Indonesia diikuti beberapa personifikasi lainnya, seperti Inggris dan Jepang. Ketiganya tampak khawatir. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku sempat khawatir karena kau tidak ada di dalam rumah, dekorasi belum siap, dan kau seperti... Indonesia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sang personifikasi berambut hitam ikal itu masih terdiam sambil berlutut dan mengambil keranjang berisi kelincinya. Dengan langkah gontai, Indonesia mendekati Belanda dan menyerahkan keranjang itu kepadanya.

"...ambil lagi... aku tak butuh..." gumamnya pelan.

"Indonesia-san," panggil Jepang, tepat sebelum Indonesia masuk ke dalam rumah. "Anda tidak apa-apa? Wajah anda pucat. Apa anda sakit?"

"Cuma lelah. Aku mau tidur saja..."

Hari itu, Indonesia benar-benar menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya dengan berbaring di tempat tidur, meninggalkan tamu undangannya di lantai bawah, kebingungan.

Tapi, Indonesia tidak peduli dengan itu.

Kejadian hari ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling aneh yang pernah ia terima.

.

.

_**Selamat ulang tahun, Indonesia.**_

.

.

**TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

**Notes**

Saya tau ini hadiah ulang tahun yang telat barang... 30 menitan. Maaf, ya, Indonesia QwQ Dan ide cerita ini saya dapat ketika ngobrol sama **Spice Islands**, as always, dan saat itu **ry0kiku **mengungkapkan sebuah ide tentang ketikannya. Dia bikin versi Undies-nya dan saya jadi kepikiran versi Indonesianya... Umm... apa cerita ini masih bisa dapat review? Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada~


End file.
